May the Force Be With Them
by Rebecca Calzone
Summary: Set during the beginning of DH. Next generation appear at the Burrow in the middle of the night. How will their family react? What can they do with the war going on?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table, hands wrapped around a mug, at one o' clock in the morning. He had been having trouble sleeping since he had arrived at the Burrow two days before. He would be turning seventeen in two days, two days until he legally became an adult in the wizarding world. Then he would be allowed to use magic freely, something to be excited about on its own. The wait was agonizing and didn't help his ability to rest.

Everyone else had gone to bed. His slow breathing and the gulping sound he would make when taking a swig of his warm tea were the only noises heard on the first floor. Even Ron's snoring was subdued to a hum from the floors between them. Harry stared into his drink, not really thinking about anything at all. It was quiet and still in the house, a rare occurrence at the Weasley residence.

Harry perked up. He could have sworn he felt something, like a disturbance in the atmosphere. There it was again, in the living room, it was like the air itself was rippling. He could see the air before him vibrating rapidly. He stood up abruptly, knocking over his chair with a thud. He approached the living room, wand at the ready. He was just about to call out, something the deceased ex-Auror Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody would've gotten worked up over, when it stopped. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

There, standing with shocked expressions, were sixteen kids. Most of them were younger than him and appeared between the ages ten and sixteen. There was also a girl who looked about his age and a boy who looked older, but still pretty young.

"Who are you?" Harry interrogated. The boy who looked older than him stepped protectively in front of the others

"Lower your wand" His hair was wild and a dark turquoise color, he had a familiar heart shaped face that Harry couldn't place a finger on

"Not until you tell me who you are, what you're doing here, and how you got in here" Harry negotiated stubbornly

"Would you believe us?" A fifteen year old spiky haired red headed girl asked

"It depends"

"Well, we'll tell the truth, so long as you don't shoot us" a boy with dark skin that otherwise resembled Fred and George remarkably said

"In that case, what's the truth?" Harry was getting impatient now

"We think we're from the future" The silver haired witch that was about his age admitted

"Your proof?"

"We're not from this time"

"How do you know that?"

"We know that _because _we know you quite well in the future and we know this house and there's stuff here that's either _much _younger or was never here when we knew it" A curly haired red headed twelve year old girl who looked sort of like Hermione but had Ron's expressions said

"That's all?" He was still suspicious and was trying to squeeze more information out of them

"That and last I checked it was 2018. According to that calendar or whatever its 1998"

Harry scanned their faces and saw honesty in their eyes. He pocketed his wand reluctantly. For some reason he didn't quite comprehend, he had a feeling these people weren't trying to kill him and weren't a danger to his loved ones. It might've been how a little red headed boy who looked like Ron was picking his nose and that didn't strike him as something a threat would do. The Potter heir sighed and ran a tired hand through his black hair

"Names?" He gestured for them to sit down on the couches, which they complied

"Please save comments until after okay?" Turquoise took Harry's affirmative nod as a signal to continue "Teddy Lupin" Harry raised an eyebrow _Remus has a son? _

"Victoire Weasley" The silver haired girl pronounced it 'Veek-twah Veesley'

"Dominique Veesley, 'er sister" The spiky haired girl motioned to Victoire "Tat iz my brother, Louis Veesley" She motioned to a blonde boy sitting at her feet. Their French accents inferred their mother was Fleur Delacour, the only silver haired French girl he knew that was marrying a Weasley.

"I'm Molly Weasley the second" a thirteen year old redhead with curly hair in a ponytail introduced "And this is my sister Lucy" Lucy struck him as twelve years old with short Weasley red hair and glasses. The Fred/George lookalike did a mock salute

"Freddie Weasley AT YOUR SERVICE!" The girl next to him who Harry guessed was his little sister snorted then added

"Captain Roxanne Weasley reporting for duty sir" She smiled. The Hermione/ Ron girl with curly hair pumped a fist in the air

"ROSE!" She bobbed her head for a moment then gave the mini-Ron a nudge

"Wuuh…? Oh umm yeah. Hugo." He muttered distractedly

"With feeling" Rose loudly stage whispered to him. He glared at her

"HUGO, happy?"

"Oh yes, I'm _quite _pleased"

By this time Harry had guessed each of their parents on their Weasley side. It was obvious if you looked closely. Mini Ron and Ron/Hermione were pretty easy, though their un-Hermione/Ron attitudes made him wonder if their characters were recessive. Victoire, Dominique, and Louis were most likely Fleur and Bill's. Roxanne and Freddie were probably the products of one of the Weasley twins. Which one of them would name their son Fred? Lucy and Molly… Percy's? He guessed so. They looked a bit like him and he didn't think Ginny's kids would look like that. Charlie's perhaps, but he never struck him as a 'settle down and have a family' kind of person. Harry also saw a carbon copy of his school rival Draco Malfoy looking uncomfortable from his spot on the floor. He wanted to know why a Malfoy was with them but decided not to press.

There were five left after that. Identical twelve year old boys with curly white/blonde hair and protuberant blue eyes that had dreamy expressions not unlike his friend Luna Lovegood's; There was also a child with a cute innocent face, mischievous brown eyes, and flaming red hair in pigtails, a boy with emerald green eyes and messy black hair that was a smaller version of him in everything except the scar and glasses, and a boy with a masculine Ginny's face and the Potter black hair.

He had a strong feeling on which the latter were related to, paternally. The boy with Ginny's face was bouncing in his seat, waving his hand enthusiastically to be called on.

"_James" _Molly pinched the bridge of her nose _honestly..._

"Okay! My name is James Sirius Potter the second. I'm in my third year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm a chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team. I'm the son of Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley, grandson of James Potter the first and Lily Potter the first, Molly Weasley the first and Arthur Weasley. Eldest child and first born son of the Potter family.

My younger siblings are Albus Potter and Lily Potter the second. I'm a third generation marauder along with my best mates Freddie and Louis. I'm James Sirius Potter!" Everyone stared at him like _wtf? _"What?" he looked around at his family "Oh c'mon it's not my fault you guys were so vague!"

"Well sorry for not giving him our life stories" Dominique said irritably

Meanwhile in Harry's head… _holy flipping galleons I'm a father! A have children! OFFSPRING! Wait a minute… this means I survive! Ginny survives! Ron, Hermione, others! THEY LIVE! *mental tap-dance* woohoo! Oh my God, I'm. a. dad. Too _weird. _They're so, what's the word for it? _

_Adorable. I just want to hug them uncharacteristically to death. And I marry Ginny! Ginny Weasley! We get married and have kids and live happily ever after! Ron and Hermione are my brother and sister in-laws. The future sounds nice…_

"Dad?" it was the boy, Albus?, who snapped him out of his thoughts

"Hmm?"

"You were, like staring off to space. It was kinda giving me the creeps…"

"Oh, right. Sorry"

"'S'alright, it's understandable, considering the… shocking… news…" Malfoy cleared his throat politely

"Um hi" he said meekly, earning him a glare from James and Freddie and an eye roll from Rose

"Oh come up here, I know for a fact that floors give you cramps" Rose picked him up by the elbow and dragged him up, eye-level with Harry who was watching the interaction with amusement. Malfoy blushed then said

"Scorpius Malfoy" he gave a nervous smile as if awaiting a scolding for existing in the first place

"Come on Blondie. We all know you're horribly at conversation, 'specially with my family" Rose grinned at him pulling him to a sofa and push him down on it before he could protest. Harry raised an eyebrow at the others, a silent question gleaming off his eyes centering the pale boy and freckled girl who seemed to have their father's personalities switched in some perspective.

"And lastly there's Lorcan and Lysander Scamander" Teddy gestured to the twin. Only Luna would name their poor kids Lorcan and Lysander. Scamander sounded familiar though.

"So why are you guys here then?"

"We don't know"

"You don't _know?"_

"Nope" Roxanne popped the 'p'. Harry slumped back into the chair he was in

"Well that's helpful" Harry continued "Did you play with a broken time turner, or played in the time section in the Department of Mysteries, or was it a potion or a spell gone wrong?" he listed off possibilities, all shunned with shakes of the head from the party before him.

He blew his bangs from his face in frustration. "I guess you're stuck here then. I'm actually surprised no one's woken up yet or has come down stairs to check on the noise. You could bunk here for the night I suppose. Things have been busy lately. With Bill and Fleur's wedding coming up and with the war going on and whatnot. Tired?"

"Exhausted now thatcha mention it" Hugo did a dramatic yawn

"You can take the couches, I'll find some pillows and blankets and take watch in case anybody happens to come downstairs and find more than a dozen adolescence passed out on the floor. They might need some explaining unless you enjoy waking up at wand-point" A few minutes later they were snuggled up in covers and cushions and more than half were asleep.

Harry was about to go back into the kitchen to retrieve his probably now cold mug when he heard a gentle

"Daddy?" Harry spun around to see Lily's big brown eyes gazing imploringly at him

"Yea Lily flower?" Sure why not? She held up her arms pleading for a hug. Harry gave a small smile and scooped her up. It just felt so natural. I mean he literally just met this girl and already knew he would do anything for her. Well he did give birth to her after all. After a few seconds of being in the embrace she whispered

"I love you daddy" Harry hesitated a bit before whispering back

"I love you too baby"


End file.
